


Reckless

by ThingsGetBetter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsGetBetter/pseuds/ThingsGetBetter
Summary: With the Rune Wars over, the broken continent slowly recovering, and the Institute of War a shining beacon representing an agreement between nations: no more war. Life in Runeterra has finally found peace.Wrong.With small scale skirmishes still breaking out across the land, the people still burning with vengeance and war crimes going unpunished. The tenuous hold the Institute has over the many nations is breaking and people are baying for blood.The only thing momentarily stopping an all out war is the scheduled battles between each nation's finest champions. The very best warriors, mages, healers and assassins all bestowed with the honor and burden of representing their nation and fighting for their claims.However, there is something more to the reasoning behind these matches than the Summoners are letting on and Diana is determined to find out- even if the only help she has comes from the last person she'd expect.(This is mostly going off the old lore when the Institute of War still exists but adding the threat elements of the new lore of Runeterra...very loosely Canon with a lot open to interpretation.)





	1. Prologue: The Howling Abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo so this is going to be a long one folks! I can't wait to share this story with you all as it's been on my mind and on my computer for a long time! I will aim to try and update this AT LEAST once a week if not more. Hopefully you guys can get on board and as excited about this story as I am and share the Diana/Leona love. I hope I do them both justice.

**Prologue: The Howling Abyss.**

_The outcome was never in our favor._

“Cut it to me straight, is there any feasible way out of this?”

 

_You will pass the point of recovery very soon. Without outside assistance, the wound in your stomach will be fatal. You are losing blood at an extremely rapid rate. Chances of rescue seem unlikely._

“Huh, would you look at that. It barely hurts… well now I think about it, it kind of does. A lot. Oh shit that’s… I can hardly breathe.”

 

_I will administer pain relief. Hold still._

“Thank you, you’re the real champion in all of this you know?

 

_I have been told._

“It barely hurt back in the arena.”

 

_Simulated pain is not nearly as acute…_

 

“I know, I know. The arena was… a lie. They couldn’t have prepared us for this... I thought… I thought… ugh it still hurts.”

 

A wet cough followed by shaky breaths.

_Nothing could have prepared us. Please hold still, the pain relief will kick in soon._

“Thank you.”

 

_There is no need to thank me I am only here to ser…_

“I said _Thank you._ ”

 

…

 

_You are welcome._

 

* * *

 

For a moment everything was white until her eyes adjusted. Ice and snow covered everything, frozen brush, deep snowdrifts lining the walls, blue icicles hanging from broken ruins in deadly points. Stray flakes twirled in the air, glinting as they caught the thin beams of sun that managed to break through the clouds. The beauty of it nearly caused her to falter.

 

The horn sounded.

 

Diana whirled like a drunk, shaking her head free from the dizzying sensation of being rudely flung into another dimension and adjusted her grip on her blade. The teleportation magic still crackled around them- sharp and electric, tasting faintly metallic on the tongue. It helped align her senses and despite her usual calm and cold demeanour, a small grin tugged at her lips. Today she was facing Leona.

 

Try as she might, Diana couldn’t quite explain or justify her emotions when her silvery pale eyes locked on with Leona’s molten golds but it was nothing short of… _carnal._ Every nerve sang with challenge, every synapse fired in a symphony of raw power and determination. Her blade twirling faithfully at her side as though it had passions of its own that mirrored hers. Did she hate Leona? Maybe… Diana wasn’t even sure how she felt about Leona anymore but _by the moon_ was it a thrill to fight her. The way her blade connected with that impenetrable shield in a shower of sparks was nothing short of stunning and how their magic pulsed and collided, polar opposites yet so similar. Ying and Yang. Day and Night.

 

It didn't take long for one another to find each other on the battlefield. 

 

Roars of passion tore from their throats, muscles flexing, and shards of ice exploding around them. A sword whistled inches from Diana’s face and she rolled away, lunar magic imploding around her and dragging Leona’s feet from underneath. Her orbs of moonlight sparking against that impenetrable gold shield, scrambling frantically back as flames of pure sunlight licked at her legs and exploded out in a shockwave ripple. They had teammates right? Diana didn’t even care anymore; all she could see was the way Leona’s eyes burned into hers, the way her jaw clenched with effort as she parried the merciless attacks with her sword. Diana found her snarl widen into a grin as she felt Leona begin to lean back with the effort of warding her off.

 

She didn’t expect the shield to come at her so fast.

 

She’d focused too much on the sword, her stance had been too open and she’d overreached, leaving her right side vulnerable. The sound of magically strengthened iron clanged against her with such a force that it would have shattered her bones had she not threw up her shield at the last second. That being said, she felt her body fly back and hot white pain radiated all over.

 

Flat on her back, Diana felt blood drip down the side of her face as she brought her hand to her nose… _yep, definitely broken…_ and sat up, spitting out a couple of teeth while cursing enough to even make the most hardened Bilgewater sailor blush. Leona took the time to recover as well, adjusting her stance from one of defence to attack, advancing forward as Diana scurried back, dragging her blade with her. Vision blurring.

 

“Fuck!” Leona snapped, all wild eyes and bared teeth as she rushed forward in a lapse of control that was very unlike her. Diana’s eyes widened and she barely had time to roll away from the blade that stabbed into the bloodied snow where she’d been lying. The dance continued for a while longer, Diana desperately trying to get a footing in the snow all while barely dodging the frenzied attacks. Again and again the sword bit into the frozen earth missing her first by a metre, then by a yard and soon the blade whistled past her face by mere  _inches_ as Diana gave a yelp of fear and had thrown herself to the left. She made to get up again but her boot slipped on the ice, and her heart sank while she closed her eyes for the inevitable death that would claim her.

 

_Lets try again next time…_

The sky suddenly filled with hot lead. Leona threw her shield up but the bullets were relentless, slicing into the parts of her not covered and causing her to cry out in pain. The cry was quickly cut short by a well placed bullet between the eyes and Leona’s body crumpled to the ground.

 

While only temporary, it was no less disturbing as the golden light drained from her eyes and Diana once again had to look away.

 

“You’re pulling your punches idiot” A read headed woman shoved her before hoisting her up by the elbow and spinning her around to face the enemy turret. “Get started attacking that, I’ll delay the rest until our team arrives.”

 

“Yes Captain” Diana spat trying not to let her wounded ego get the best of her. Again she’d fought Leona and lost. Again she’d needed somebody to step in to save her sorry ass from the wrath of the Solari’s pet… she was getting sloppy, her attacks too lacklustre, and her anger no longer giving her the motivation she needed to fight. She hissed as she straightened her nose, allowing the pain to break her thoughts and give enough clarity to focus on the tower.

 

She’d try again in fighting Leona, she’d slice that bitch's head clean off her corpse… if she could even muster the speed and efficiency to make a clean cut.

 

_Focus. First the tower._

 

Leona had re-spawned. The fury in her eyes told everything in her anger at being robbed of her kill. Diana wanted her to lose her self control and rush her again.

 

_But first, the tower._

 

Leona was fully healed, not a scratch upon her face when moments earlier it had been bruised and bloodied. Bloodied by _her_ blade. Oh she wanted to do it again.

 

The _tower._

 

Diana made a noise of frustration and turned towards the tower, but it was too late, she’d barely laid a sword on it when a spear pierced her back, going straight through…breaking bone, sinew and muscle and instantly stopping her heart. Her knees buckled and all she could manage was a gargle as hot blood filled her throat and trickled down her chin. Fucking idiot.

 

Her vision faded to black. 


	2. Words and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to see you sticking with it so far!

The Arena was nothing short of a magical marvel- the pinnacle of grueling study and raw channeled arcane power. The Institute had wrenched, kicking and screaming, from the corners of Runeterra the finest talents the residing nations had to offer; the Demacian architecture, the Noxian strength and labor, the technological daring of Zaun with the inner working reliability of Piltover. Arenas around the world where the finest champions would fight in order to provide means to political arguments such as land disputes, fishing rights, weapon dismantlement and even _entertainment; t_ he only thing that tempered the bloodshed, which had desecrated the continent, leaving deep, ugly scars in the once peaceful place.

 

Nothing simulated battle, bloodshed and death so well without actually causing harm to a single soul. The tentative peace that each nation hung on all came from here- from watching their best champions battle it out instead of marching their armies as one another. To be invited as a champion of the Institute was to be offered asylum, power, wealth and a stage to voice your politics to those who would listen –very few would refuse.

 

When Diana had been approached by Bilgewater to help fight as a champion in their stead she’d been initially reluctant. The seafaring nation was a violent one- often preoccupied with petty internal squabbles to see the bigger picture. But recently the newest Captain had rose to power with ambitions, albeit radical plans, to lead her nation forward as a stronger political power. She’d approached Diana as an equal- hadn’t belittled her and had actually _listened._ It was rare that someone had treated the Lunar avatar with respect and more than a rampant child-turned traitor.

 

It was also a huge plus that the nation prayed to her Goddess with a reverence almost as strong as her own. They knew the importance of the moon over their tides and fish and many had approached her with gifts and trinkets- enquiring her to ask for various favors. Some hinted for their nets to be filled, some requested for calm waves on their voyages and a few simply pleaded the moonlight to guide their loved one’s ships home. She humored them with a small prayer on her lips but her mouth twisted wryly. Her Moon was as fickle as the sea they sailed upon and she doubted whether prayers were even acknowledged, let alone granted. Eventually after much deliberation, she’d knocked at the heavy oak door of Captain Fortune’s quarters and as a tired looking woman answered she’d thrust the signed and stamped papers into those slender, calloused hands and a look of determination on her face. For the first time in months, the Captain smiled and she’d smiled back. A fully-fledged champion of Bilgewater.

 

Yet she’d failed them, the only nation that had welcomed her home. Piltover now had control of Fallgren and therefore it’s abundant coastal fishing. The already hungry masses would now have to sail further and further out toward the _Shadow Isles_ to get what they needed and that wasn’t good news no matter how optimistically one would look at it. She’d known why Piltover had done it; Bildgewater had been Zaun’s number one trading partner for over a century now but still, it infuriated her nonetheless. And it was all her fault.

 

Politics had never been Diana’s strong point. Politics had been what had driven her to this fate in the first place- old men sitting in cold stone halls impassively discussing what reasons the blood of their citizens would be spilled for. Diana knew fighting, knew the honor of a duel, she understand the enemy the most when they faced her on the battlefield; none of these false words, these lies as they cowered behind their desks and drew lines on maps and declared who owned _this_ and who had lordship over _that._ In another life she’d naively believed it to be a good thing, to sort conflict without violence, now she knew better; now she could _see._

 

This whole thing was a farce. In reality Bildgewater had an entire fleet at their backs, the crew’s veins pumping more with brine than blood as they navigated the waves with ease. Bilgewater’s people, _her_ people she supposed now, could have easily defended their fishing grounds with minimal losses. Piltover may have had population and technology on their side but their citizens were soft, protected by laws and luxury, sound asleep under the watchful eye of their Sherriff. They would have found no purchase, their steamboats smashed to bits by the unforgiving sea, the crews weak with seasickness and their spirits dampened by the sleet and the stinging whip of the wind. They wouldn’t have stood a chance. Yet now they navigated freely, hauling fish without a second thought or fear knowing they were under full protections of the Institute and by extension every nation that had pledged to it.

 

If only she’d fought harder, faster, _smarter._ If only she’d refused to lock eyes with that beautiful, _horrible,_ hate filled gaze that resided in those golden orbs. If only she’d gone for the tower. Diana sighed heavily, what use was hindsight now other than to mock her, to tease her with cruel whispers of _what ifs_ and tantalizing futures she’d never know.

 

It was in the very town she’d failed that she now sat cross-legged, her faithful Khopesh across her lap and her face tilted towards the horizon where the soft light of the moon kissed the glassy expanse of water. The waves softly lapped at the pontoon, the scent of salt in the air with the tinge of damp wood and rotting seaweed was unfamiliar but not unwelcome to Diana as she tilted her head back, eyes closing momentarily. She barely remembered the mountain anymore- her thoughts corrupted with painful memories of hurt and betrayal, of burnt flesh and steel shattering against stone. Some sensations still lingered at the back of her mind: the cold bite of the air- tinted with the threat of snow, the dry grass and sharp slated rock, bone white with dried moss trembling in the wind, the smell of parchment and the chirp of insects as they hopped amongst the night blooming flowers of the monastery garden. She wondered what had become of that garden- they’d known she’d loved it so, it wouldn’t be surprising if they’d paved it over- or burned the vegetation to the ground, such as they did to all things that didn’t fit within their stiff ideals. She was glad she could never go back, she wasn’t sure her already torn heart could take it- to see it gone. Still, if she concentrated hard enough she could still smell the lavender, feel the coarse grass prickle at her back, so contrasting to the soft skin and hair that her fingertips ran across when they’d…

 

Diana scoffed and shook the thoughts from her mind- no use thinking about the past, it was best to focus on the here and now. And so she turned her attentions back to the inky blackness of the sea, of the warm, ever damp breeze that seemed to saturate even the driest timber planks as they creaked to the sway of the tide.

 

It wasn’t home but it had potential to be, at least, for now.

 

* * *

 

A young man winced when wind as sharp as knives penetrated even through the thick woolen cloth that was wrapped securely around his shoulders. His hands, though wrapped tightly in shreds of hide still felt stiff as he struggled to flex them. He felt his jaw ache with the tension of keeping warm and stared in disbelief at the tall frame of the woman who strode in front of him, posture relaxed and muscled arms bare as though she were merely taking a leisurely stroll in one of the Institute’s sunlit gardens. The skin that adorned her upper arms and elbows were littered in scars, some fresh and some faded that spoke of unimaginable wounds- he shuddered to think how many she’d shrugged off in her lifetime- whether she even noticed them anymore. Adorning her shoulders were large, metal pauldrons aligned with thick fur, heavy fabric wrapped around most of her torso and buffered her bare body from the rough sheets of metal that made up her chest plate. He wondered if she kept the bare skin of her upper arms on show as a demonstration of her resilience or if she simply had such little concern for the cold that she’d just left it that way for mobility.

 

A deep huff sounded next to him and he flinched as the massive beast she’d brought along rooted through the snow, the large, horrible snout crusted with frozen mucous, it’s foul breath steaming. He warily eyed the sharp tusk longer than his arm and as sharp as any blade- he dreaded to think the amount of soldiers that had been gored on that very thing- impaled and thrown aside like rag dolls as it charged without mercy.

 

“We are here.” The heavy Frejlord accent carried across the wind and the man found himself looking up relieved- tearing his gaze away from the beast’s small unforgiving eye as it scrutinized him accusingly. He’d suspected they were soon to arrive- the air crackled with a malevolent force… one that for years he’d struggled to sense until he’d realized it was the _lack_ of sense that made itself known. It cloyed on his senses like a poison- tendrils whispering to him dark promises of power. He flinched and cast his eyes toward his companion’s face. If she felt it too, she didn’t show and he felt his throat tighten when he noticed how beautiful her face was, even with the deep scar that bridged her nose from cheekbone to cheekbone. Her eyes, a brilliant blue like that of the glacier around them held a glimmer of… was it fear?

 

His blood ran cold. Whatever it was that could frighten her, he didn’t want to know.

 

“Uh yes, yes…thank you I’ll set up the teleport.” He shivered, not from the cold, and set about to aligning himself with the frequency of the land.

 

_He comes, he comes… a gateway. So young, so full of life…delicious._

_No, no…not worthy prey, not like the ice huntress. She’s is mine. MINE._

With a shake of his head he banished the disembodied whispers from his mind and trembling fingers drew runes in the air as he began to chant. A spell he’d cast so many times before yet he suffered the drain of mana and the form of a splitting headache behind his eyes. It felt as though shadowy hands were grasping away at his power, tearing strips of it away like vultures at a carcass.

 

As if sensing his distress, the hulking figure next to him shifted her stance, tightening her gloved grip on the mace of true ice that hung suspended in the frigid air- swaying slightly with a promise of destruction.

 

The mage bowed his head further and increased the volume of his chanting to drown out the voices that swirled around him- their desperation increasing.

 

_His power, I want it all. So hungry, so hungry, HUNGRY._

“Gahhh” with a surge of arcane he threw his right arm up and the magic exploded around him, revealing a cloaked figure before him who reached out with slender fingers and grabbed his wrist in a firm grip. The young man grunted and pulled as the taller figure stepped out of the portal, slowly, seemingly unfazed as his partner wheezed with the effort of keeping it open. As soon as it was clear to do so he released the energy and fell back as the portal instantly snapped shut. The taller figure turned to him- eyes glowing with arcane and smiled wryly.

 

“Now you see my young apprentice- even our magic here will soon be powerless to the void.” He drew back his robe to reveal a weathered face, silvery scars lining veins like spider webs- a clear indication of overexposure to raw magic. Still the corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled and instantly the younger mage felt his breath rush out in relief. “It’s good to see you again Alec.”

 

“And you too High Summoner Bolaris.” Alec bowed deeply and Boralis dipped his head back before turning to the tall woman.

 

“Sejuani.”

 

The warrior grunted in response and inclined her head.

 

“Thank you for accompanying my apprentice across the Frejlord- I would have done it myself but even something as simple as a teleport here would have drained my mana and rendered me useless for what I’m about to do...”


	3. Vengeful Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks, out with another update. I am trying to keep the habit of having at least the next 3 chapters written out before I post just so I don't make the mistake of doing some crazy long hiatus. However I've been on a roll recently and have a fair few drafted out so these updates will be coming in more regularly now!

_5 years ago:_

 

The smoke was invisible against the pitch-dark sky but the acrid scent of it was still apparent in the air. Flames roared. Dry, wind bleached wood crackled manically; shooting out sparks as ash rained down on sunbaked ground below.

 

The screams had died down now.

 

A few villagers’ remained- occasional moans and wails rose above the hiss and spit of flames but it was silent in comparison to the carnage earlier. The smoke could only do so much to mask the copper scent of blood and charred flesh.

 

A young boy, barely old enough to lift his father’s sword, staggered forward- eyes blood shot and hair singed- face blackened with soot and streaky with sweat and tears. His younger sister cried quietly behind him- her voice raw from screams of terror now tapered off into a thin whimper, laced with hiccups. Her small dirty hand grabbed onto his tunic in a desperate bid for some comfort as he limped forward, a pained yet stoic grimace on his face that looked out of place on someone so young.

 

Diana wondered why the boy angered her so- how dare he march with such bravery and determination toward his death. How dare he fix her with such a defiant stare- brown eyes burning gold in the light of the flames. Eyes aflame, like the sun…

 

“Oh give up _boy_.” She commanded. Her voice felt alien in her ears- the sting of the smoke in her throat made it sound too strained, too thin. 

 

The boy swayed slightly on his feet- lungs labouring as he fought back coughs, bloodied fingers grasping tighter around the hilt. Diana ground her teeth in frustration. Of course he would fight- why would he not? The Sun was merciless on his warriors and his brutish commands reflected in the Ra Horak warriors who dwelt on the mountainside- basking greedily in his light. A Rakkor soldier never backed down, even in the face of complete annihilation, their life worth nothing more to the cruel Sun than the enemies slaughtered in his name.

 

“Why!” The boy cried, his voice cracked. “You won! You and your… followers destroyed our village. You drove our warriors out, you _defeated_ us.” He spat the words like it pained him to say but his look of defiance never wavered. “What could you possibly gain from burning the village too- slaughtering farmers, tailors…blacksmiths, the… the _elderly_ in their own homes” The younger sister was now wailing again pulling back on her brother more frantically as he took a step towards the Avatar of the Moon. “Please tell me…” He broke of into coughs as fresh tears created new streaks on his blackened face. “I’ve seen your face before…I remembered you marching with the Solari. You were once a defender to your people, you…”

 

“They were never _my_ people” Diana voice softened as she stepped closer, her tall frame silhouetted by the flames- her wicked blade looking like a scythe to the ignorant eye. A true goddess of death- ones they would write in legends to come to get their children to behave. A monster.

 

Let the boy see her, let him gaze upon the scars around her eyes, the brand on her forehead. Let him look into the gaze of vengeance and feel as she felt, feel as her ancestors had when the Solari slaughtered them in their sleep.

 

“I fought for them and they betrayed me. I laid down my life for them and in return they threw mine away, just as they now throw away yours.” She made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. “Do you not see, boy? How the elders do nothing to help your village now, how they sit on their false thrones and command you to serve them, to take up swords in their name, but when you raised the alarm, when you blew your horns for aid? Nobody came.”

 

“How DARE you talk about…”

 

“…I will ask you this once.” Diana snapped and mercifully the boy fell silent. “Join me and you will have purpose, your life will have value and your family…” she cast her glowing eyes to the cowering girl behind him, “…will be protected. You don’t have to throw away your life today in the name of a meaningless cause.”

 

The boy tilted his head; jaw tight and Diana knew the exact moment when his eyes narrowed in determination that he’d sealed his fate. Oh how tiresome it was to have more blood on her hands.

 

He’d managed three steps in his charge when her sword cut him diagonally from midsection to shoulder. Dark red seeped into the greedy earth. The young girl screamed.

 

Diana flicked the blood off her blade and stalked forward in a militant fashion, almost as though she were bored with the whole ordeal. “You there!” She barked as two of her followers sprang to life, straightening with their pole arms at the ready. “Deal with the girl how you see fit- kill her, throw her into the wilderness as I once was as a child and see if the Moon is merciful upon her- I don’t care…I want the rest of these buildings burned until this village is razed.” The soldiers hesitated. “Do it!” Cold flames burned in her eyes and they jumped into action.

 

Tonight had been a dark night. Diana stared at the blood moon’s unnerving glow and knelt in the ash, dipping two fingers into it she marked her face and tilted her gaze reverently up into the sky.

 

“The blood of your enemies stains the ground today my Goddess, on the very same day that the blood of our people splattered the tiles of the Temple where the Solari massacred us. I have enacted vengeance in your name and only hope that I can begin to right the many wrongs that have been done unto you. They _will_ worship you and you _will_ have your justice... I promise.”

* * *

 

 

_Present:_

“Ay the moon is red tonight. She be out fer yer blood lassie.”

 

Diana jolted from her memories and her eyes swivelled to a father and his daughter reeling in the nets over the side of a small fishing boat. The girl was shrieking in delight as he attempted to wrap her up in the soggy, frayed rope. Damp strands of red hair were stuck to her face and her freckled nose scrunched up as she struggled to contain her giggles as the father enveloped her in his strong arms, jostling the boat and swinging her onto the safety of the jetty. She sniggered and unwrapped the rope from around her to help him tie the boat up securely.

 

They were far below her, their voices carried by the gentle breeze…oblivious to how she sat perched on the roof of the harbor master, watching their exchange.

 

“Why would she be out for MY blood. I’ve been good! ‘Sides Captn’ Fortune gave shelter to the Lady of the Moon so Momma said that be puttin’ us in good favor with ‘er.” The father scoffed in response.

 

“Ay did she now? Well yer Mother be telling tales. The moon ‘aint one for favorites far as I’m concerned. S’all sentimental rubbish but aye… if it lifts the spirits of our townsfolk then I’m more t’ happy to play along.” The man squinted up at the sky before making a low chuckled in the back of his throat and turning towards his daughter with fondness in his eyes. “But don’t be tellin’ ya ma I said that.”

 

The girl sniggered conspiratorially and leaned into his side. Invisible in her stillness, Diana watched. There was something about the girl, the ease in her smile, her skin browned from days spent out on deck. The smattering of freckles on her shoulders…

 

It took less than two seconds for Diana to leap to her feet and _jump…_ her body arching gracefully in the air before her stomach dropped and the black depths of the water rushed up to meet her.

 

The sudden chill of the waves as they hit her knocked the air out of her lungs causing bubbles to erupt in a frenzy around her. Still, she kept her arms pinned out in front allowing the motion of her fall to take her deeper until all she saw was blackness, and the depths of the water encompassed her like an old friend, welcoming her home. Blissful stillness, save for the occasional bubble as the last of her air escaped. Soon, too soon, her chest burned enough that she pulled her arms back and titled her face towards the sky, kicking furiously until her head broke the surface.

 

The scent of smoke, rotting wood and seaweed assaulted her nostrils and the icy chill of the sea gnawed at her bones but she welcomed it. It had been, perhaps, a little dramatic to jump off a building into the sea but nothing like a short burst of adrenalin and the icy shock of the sea to reboot her traitorous thoughts. She’d been thinking far too much about the past today.

 

The moon was red tonight. It hung in the sky bleeding the blood of her people and crying out for vengeance. But as Diana swam unhurriedly to the jetty and pulled herself onto it with a dejected flop, she resolutely vowed she would no longer heed that call; she didn’t feel in the mood for revenge, or even in the mood for threats. All she felt was… tired.

 

* * *

While most folk had turned in for the night the lights to the Lord's Captain's office were blazing, Captains of every ship and district sat resolutely around the large oak table listening as their leader began to talk: 

“Half of our active war fleet has now pushed back to Ironwater. I have issued them with the task of providing additional assistance, food and medical supplies to any deep sea hunting trips occurring in the Guardian Sea. I will have frigates patrolling near the shores of The Shadow Isles- monitoring any activity from there as an early warning system for our fishing vessels. I also must stress that any of you who wish to aid with the deep sea hunting expeditions will be generously reimbursed…” An angry murmur of voices rose like the tide and Captain Fortune found herself having to raise her voice. “Now more than ever we need our main source of trade to be alive and well. Zaun has shown willingness to challenge Piltover on their blockade but we have to give them motivation to…”

 

“T’ hell wi’ Piltover!” A man with a greying beard spat leaning over the table to glare at his leader. “They had no need to take Fallgren! _Military_ strategy my arse- the Xamari ‘aint been activated in years and Noxus got no military in Vindor- only farmers and the like. This be a direct attack on Zaun and by extension _us!”_ The voices chimed in with noises of agreement and Captain Fortune found herself closing her eyes wearily before raising her hand for silence.

 

“All able bodied Noxians are military trained- you know this, Captain Thurston…” Fortune narrowed her eyes but continued on, “that’s besides the point: no matter how it may look- the Institute allowed the match and we were the ones to lose.”

 

“Ay because yer poor judgment drafted an outsider and that... loose cannon of yers lost us the fight! We _had_ it as well but ye couldn't keep that rabid bitch under control so we..." 

 

Captain Fortune rose to her feet interrupting his outburst and the occupants in the office shrank back, all except Thurston who inclined his head, eyes sparking a challenge.

 

“Our _champion_ has won us many a fight, _Captain_ and unless you feel inclined to take her place in any upcoming matches we have planned I would suggest you show some respect.” Her voice dripped like molten lead and the room was dead silent save for the thump of her heavy boots as they stepped closer.

 

As quickly as the spark ignited, it died, and Thurston’s eyes became sad and wearied. He leant back in his seat with a heavy sigh. “Ay I’m sorry Lord Captn’ I didn’t mean t’ overstep like that- it’s just I’ve lost so many t’ the monsters at sea I don’t think I could sleep well at night knowing more of me men are out there.”

 

“We have all lost people to the deep, Thurston, it has been that way since Bilgewater was founded.” Fortune paused before sliding her hand to her father’s gun, which she’d set on the table in the Bildgewater tradition of laying your arms down at a meeting. She lifted it to the light and admired the way the polished metal glinted crimson in the candlelight. “I will agree though, the monsters of the deep are growing restless… _dangerous._ I have lost more ships than I care to admit in the past six months than I have since I became Lord Captain.” She turned her gaze to her audience who now sat rapt. “I have had to order the horns blown more and more frequently yet still they draw nearer to our island- I fear it may only be a matter of time before one reaches our shores.”

 

“What do you think could be causing that?” Another voice, younger, questioned and Captain Fortune turned to face its source, a grave expression on her face.

 

“I don’t know. But I think I have an idea who does." She paused in thought for a heartbeat before her hazel eyes hardened in determination. "Have my crew prepare to set sail at first light… oh and fetch my _Loose Canon_ , I believe I will find her most useful in accompanying me. Tell her to pack lightly and meet me at my ship.”

 

“Where are you going Captain?”

 

“To Killgrove and then… The Institute. It’s about time we got some answers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far, sorry gotta do the whole scene setting etc but it gets right into the nitty gritty bits next chapter and trust me it's worth the wait ;) stay awesome and thanks for reading!


End file.
